Various types of formats are used to represent computer graphics. As the use of resource limited media devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), cell phones, pagers, organizers and wireless mobile computing devices, grows, the interest in displaying graphics images on such devices also grows. However, such devices frequently have limited storage and processing power, and where applicable, limited communication bandwidth. As a result, such devices can benefit from the use of graphic formats that are different from those commonly used in relatively resource rich devices. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a system and method for converting one format of graphic to another format suitable for a resource limited device.
Like reference numerals are used throughout the Figures to denote similar elements and features.